love, lust and hard training
by IndyIndy
Summary: Winter D. Zora is a new recruit and has been assigned to train under Monkey D. Garp. At first sight Zora felt a spark for the pink haired marine. Coby x OC. CURRENTLY ON HOLD AND WILL BE REWRITTEN!


Love, lust and … hard training?

Pairing: Cody x OC

Plot: Winter D. Zora is a new recruit and has been assigned to train under Monkey D. Garp. At first sight Zora felt a spark for the pink haired marine.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. Winter D. Zora belongs to me though.

Rating: T

Chapter 1: New arrival

Winter D. Zora was standing at the port side on the Marine battleship she was currently traveling with. She had been within the marines for a while now but her supervisor thought that she had nothing more to learn from herself. That's why she was on board of a Marine battleship on her way to the new platoon. The only thing she knew was the name of her new boss. Monkey D. Garp. The marine hero she had heard stories about. Being deep in thoughts Zora didn't notice they had reached land until someone waved a hand in front of her face. Looking to the side Zora saw a young man with pink hair and bandana who appeared to be the same age as her.

'Hello? Anyone home?' the pink haired boy said.

'Huh?' Zora said.

'My name is Coby. I'm here to show you around and to guide you to Vice-admiral Garp.' Coby said.

'Oh! Excuse me my name is Winter D. Zora. But you can call me Zora.' Zora said while a small blush was made visible on her cheeks.

After a quick introduction Zora followed Coby while he showed her around the new base. He first showed her where she'll be sleeping before showing her other areas such as kitchen, dining area and training area. He also showed her where the showers were but didn't enter since it was the shower area for ladies. Throughout the tour Zora kept taking glances towards Coby and when their eyes would meet she felt her cheeks turn warm. There was also a funny feeling in her stomach.

After a while Zora somehow stopped listen to Coby while he was telling her about different buildings and areas they passed. She didn't notice that Coby had stopped until she walked right into him.

'Huh?' Zora said.

'I said we are here.' Coby said. 'Captain is waiting for you.' Coby continued while he held the door open.

'Thank you.' Zora said while entering.

When Zora entered she felt a little bit nervous but when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder she looked back and saw that Coby had followed her into the room. His presence somehow made her relax. Facing the desk Zora saw a man with grey hair doing some paperwork while cursing. She could make out sentences like 'Damn Sengoku' or 'can't someone else do this'.

'Excuse me captain.' Coby said.

As soon as the man saw Coby and Zora he rose from his chair.

'AH! You must be the new recruit that was sent to us. I spoke to your previous supervisor and she told me that you could no longer learn from her troop.' The man said. 'I'm Garp and I'll be in charge of your training from now on.' Garp said.

For some reason Zora felt a chill run up her spine when Garp said that.

'I'll do my best under your guidance.' Zora said making Garp laugh.

'I'm sure you'll do.' Garp said as he dismissed both Coby and Zora.

The next morning Zora was awoken to banging on her door and when she opened it Zora saw that it was a blond guy. Behind him she saw Coby looking apologetic for the rude wake up call. It didn't take long before both Coby and the blond guy turned around blushing though. Looking down Zora saw that she was only wearing a t-shirt and her nickers. With a heavy blush she quickly closed the door to get dressed.

For the rest of the day Zora had troubles looking both Coby and Helmeppo (the blond guys who woke her that morning) in the eyes without blushing. Because of that she made some beginner mistakes and ended up on her back more than she usually does when fighting.

'Are you alright Zora-san?' Coby asked after the morning practice was over.

'Y-yeah, you don't need to worry.' Zora said while fighting a heavy blush.

'Are you sure? You seem very flustered.' Coby said.

'It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine.' Zora said.

'Somehow I think her flustered state comes from this morning when we woke her up and saw her in a t-shirt and nickers.' Helmeppo said without any kind of emotions on his face and his voice almost sounded bored.

At the mention of the incident that took place earlier that morning both Zora and Coby blushed deep red.

'I-I think I'll go get ready for the afternoon practice.' Zora said with an unusual high voice while avoiding looking at both Coby and Helmeppo.

'Your dressing room is in the other direction.' Helmeppo said causally which made Zora turn around and walk in the direction Helmeppo pointed.

The moment Zora had disappeared Helmeppo started to laugh and when he got a look at the flustered state of his friend he couldn't stop himself from laughing harder.

'H-Helmeppo-san.' Coby said.

'What? It's not as if you like her or something like that.' Helmeppo said. But when he saw the expression on Cobys face his laughter died down. 'D-Don't tell me you actually do?' Helmeppo said in a high voice.

'Helmeppo, not so loud.' Coby said while covering Helmeppos mouth with his hand.

Helmeppo could only grin at his friends flustered state and thought that things were about to turn intresting.


End file.
